My Guardian Lover (NaLu Fanfic)
by LittleMiss002
Summary: My first attempt at a NaLu Multichapter. I hope you all enjoy it! The description is in the story! Please give this a chance, I promise I won't fail any of you!
1. Description

An Untimely Death of a Beloved Mother

A Secure Confinement from the rest of the World

The Theft of Everything Dear

and

Disregarded Memories

All can drive a person mad but those that are willing to have, and secretly hoping for a better life, continue living. Though robbed by their human sentiment, they can - once again - begin to understand such things again, with the assistance of another.

What will occur when Lucy Heartfilia finds herself in such a predicament?

Who can save her?

Death after Death, how can such a cruel life turn good?

Surely, it wouldn't be completely forgotten, there will be scars, but can the company of that special someone make her forget for a moment?

The only time in her life where she'll be able to push back the pain and immerse herself in bliss.

Who would ever guess that a certain, salmon pink haired male guardian, will be the key to everything she's ever wished for?...

Though not all things will go as planned, who's that? ...trying to ruin their happily ever after?

Find out here...

I hope you all enjoy!

Lots of Love,

LittleMiss

xxx


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello Lovelies!_

 _I'm LittleMiss! This is my first time ever, writing a NaLu fanfic. I hope you like it and please feel free to tell me what you think about it._

 _Thanks for taking the time to read this!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _LittleMiss_

 _xxx_

 **Jude Heartfilia's POV**

In my life there are many things that I regret. I know that I have made mistakes that I can't take back but I have done my best to overcome ever remembering them. My life is perfect as it is and I wouldn't ever change it for anything. I have a loving wife and precious daughter that I am unwilling to let go of. They are what make up my world- no, they are my world. Life itself is unimaginable without them.

I am content with so many aspects of my existence that I would never believe anything would ever go wrong. In fact, I didn't even begin to comprehend the concept of anything going out of place and therefore if things were to go amiss, I would be ineligible.

Every day, I wake up, hoping that nothing will go wrong. Though, those are the only few moments of my life where I am sceptical of the events of the day to become anything but bliss and joy. At this very moment, I am lying in bed, staring at my beautiful wife's angelic face.

She's so beautiful. Each fibre of her being is nothing but perfection. Speak of the flaws she owns is only myth, spoken upon by envious tongues. Of course, that's the only reason why other women would speak ill of her (my dearest Layla), she has the heart and soul of a caring sun; gentle and warm yet sometimes a blaze when people aren't careful around her. However, her perfection is somewhat a form of insufficiency. She's so perfect, I see other men having urges to confront her and when they do, I'm amazed at her response.

 _"I'm married to the man I shall continue to desire until my death. Please leave me be, I don't wish to hold a conversation for the moment, I am busy."_

And with that, she'd walk off as I strode along side her. Naturally, as she talked, she would wrap her arms around my upper limb to show who I was to her and the expression the male pulled after her small speech would have made me burst into a fit of laughter every time. Once we were far enough away, I'd give her a kiss and finally allow a soft chuckle to slip past my lips.

I love her so much.

She is my everything, along with my daughter.

I would do anything to protect them. And if I fail...

I would never be able to forgive myself...

"Natsu! Push me!" my darling daughter squealed with delight at her salmon-pink haired friend. This boy is a complete mystery, whenever Layla and I ask to meet his parents his response is always an excuse of the fact that they're busy. It's quite dubious though Layla and I have kept from further questioning him, with the fact that it might be a sensitive topic to touch on. There's always that vague glint in his eyes whenever we ask for his parents.

In the earlier times we've had with Natsu, we asked about his mother and father a little too often but eventually held back on the questions. Even though it seems like Layla and I have shrugged off the topic, we're still quite worried about him. We've talked about his situation and excuses whenever we had some time before going to bed.

In all honesty, the first time I've seen the boy, I thought that he would have been raised in a stable and happy family as he was so cheerful and seemed so full of life, however, the more we got to know him (bit by bit) we find that his parents are hardly home and that they're too busy even to meet up with us. In fact, I got quite worried when we always see Natsu waiting at the Park, whenever a play date was set up between him and Lucy; as if he had nothing else to do. He seems quite lonesome in spite of his cheerful, outgoing nature.

"Yeah! Sure!" the grinning boy said, running over to stand behind Lucy and started pushing her on the swing.

Yes, today was another great day - like every other day. I had Layla leaning against my shoulder as I had an arm wrapped around her petite shoulders. If I were to think this would be my future from when I was still a teenage boy, I would have laughed since I believed that having a perfect life was beyond the bounds of possibility. My, was I proven - delightfully - wrong when I met Layla; the love of my life.

"Jude, darling..." her angelic, soft voice murmured. I closed my eyes to savour the music my ears picked up upon, that was her lovely voice and pretended to not hear her just to have her call out to me again. "Jude?"

"Yes Layla?" I asked, looking down to meet her gaze; her chocolate brown eyes, I could stare into those warm, enchanting orbs forever.

"I feel like something's going to go wrong..." her brows furrowed in anxiousness. The sight of her, somewhat, forlorn expression made me frown.

"Don't worry," I assured her, putting on a benevolent smile, "everything that's happened in our lives ever since we've met each other, has been nothing but perfect. What could go wrong?" I dare challenge her suspicions and as a result, she pulls away and stands, staring off into the distance before laying her eyes on Lucy and Natsu playing together (though, I could tell that her main focus was upon her almost identical daughter).

"That's all the more reason to be worried...Jude, I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to you or Lucy..." she uttered, her attempted speech being a whisper that barely won against the contesting sounds of the faint breeze. Scarcely any moments drew past and I made sure that I was instantly by her side, ready to reassure her uncertainty.

"Layla." I called in a hushed, tender tone. She didn't respond and continued to keep her eyes on our daughter. Wisps of her golden hair blew upon her face at the command of the gentle wind as she didn't voice a response. Grasping her shoulders, I gently turned her to face me and tucked her stray strands behind her dainty ears. "There's nothing to worry about, I will be sure of it. I shall protect you with my life." hoping my words would have rest her assured, I was let down when her countenance contorted into one of more apprehension and alarm.

"Don't say that! Didn't you hear me?! I wouldn't know what to do without you or Lucy. You're both too important for me to loose!" with that, she pushed her face into my chest and embraced my build. From the corner of my eye, I saw the looks she attracted from Lucy and Natsu. Sending them a small gesture, they continued on playing, leaving me to reassuringly pat my beloved's back. A smile pulled at the edges of my lips when I thought back to her statement.

"Alright, I take it back..." her tense muscles visibly relaxed against me as we were still embracing each other, "though, deep down, I will be true to that. I won't let any harm come to you." she didn't respond and continued to hold me close, as I, her.

We eventually pulled away and shared a quick peck on the lips before looking back at the children. Their gaze was fixed on us with shocked (Lucy) and disgusted (Natsu) expressions. Layla and I locked eyes before laughing at them. However, I was sure that her laugh was only half hearted but I ignored it. I'll confront her about it more later. I wouldn't want to worry Lucy or get Natsu involved.

Later on that night, we had just tucked Lucy into bed and separately gave her a kiss on the forehead. The smile that was softly etched upon her face as she fell into her slumber brought a smile onto my own lips. I could tell that it was also having the same effect on my wife.

"Goodnight Sweetheart. Mommy loves you." Layla whispered once she pulled away from gently pecking Lucy's brow.

"Daddy loves you too." I announced softly, so as not to wake her. If she was awake, I know what her instant response would be, of course, she says it all the time whenever we exchange words that express the mutual love we share together as a family.

'I love you both more!'

Once out of Lucy's room, I gently took Layla's hand and made my way to our bedroom. We proceeded to do our nighttime routines before settling in bed together. I had some papers to read through so I kept my bedside lamp on.

"I'm sorry dear. You go straight to sleep. I won't take long, I promise." I lovingly stroked the apple of her cheeks before turning my attention to the documents that needed to be read.

"It's quite alright, my love. I'm finding it hard to sleep myself..." not knowing how to respond, I simply nodded before continuing to read through the papers. Layla, from the corner of my eye, looked down upon her hands and started twiddling her fingers together. It was odd but it indicated that something was on her mind.

Time passed and I had almost gotten through all of the papers, Layla had laid down several minutes ago though her eyes were still open. The sting of my eyes eventually got to me and I left the remaining papers for the following morning. I stacked the remaining number of paperwork into my bedside drawers as the documents I had already read were placed upon my desk - I had to get out of bed for that. The moment I had tucked myself beneath the covers again (with my head on the pillow and not with my back against the head board of the bed), I turned to Layla and pulled her close.

"What is it that's on your mind?" I asked, the light of the lamp still left on.

"You already know the answer to that. I-I'm just not fully assured." a deafening silence took over after her declaration as I thought upon what I could do to persuade her into knowing that there was nothing to worry about.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you out - with Lucy, of course - and we can have a nice dinner and fun day of activities together. Would that help you realise it's safe and that nothing will go wrong?" I asked gently, tilting her chin up to lock eyes with her.

"I-I'm not sure." I sighed but smiled and pecked her soft lips.

"Lets try anyway. You'll have to spend some time with Lucy for the duration of the first half of the day though, I must deal with some work before we head out. I hope that's okay." her only response was a curt nod. It really hurt me to see her in such a distressed state. I will do everything I can to certify that everything is and will be, alright. "Goodnight then, my love." I uttered, turning off my bedside lamp.

"Pleasant dreams." her tired voice uttered before her breathing finally slowed and I knew that she had fallen asleep. Smiling faintly, I stared at her face within the dark before stifling a yawn and closing my eyes for the night as well.

 **Layla Heartfilia's POV**

The next day went about how Jude had suggested (with my consent) the night before. While he was working on his papers, I spent time with Lucy, after breakfast.

"Mum! What was it like to be in a guild?!" Lucy questioned enthusiastically.

"Oh it was great. I went on many adventures with close friends."

"And with Dad?" I smiled at her query.

"Yes, and with your father."

"Did he save you like a princess when you got into trouble." her eyes brightened at the concept of mine and Jude's romance. It was adorable and sweet for her to admire the love Jude and I deeply shared.

"Yes, he did, many times, but I could have easily saved myself." I stated, which was true.

"Of course! Mommy is really powerful and pretty!" I suppressed a blush and smiled at her.

"You think so?" I asked in a playful tone with a raised brow.

"Yeah!" giggling, we unconsciously started walking around the garden.

"What magic did you have Mum?" Lucy asked as I looked down at her.

"I summoned Celestial Spirits." smiling softly, we stopped to sit amongst a circle of rose bushes.

"Celestial Spirits? What are those?"

"They're magical beings that belong in their own separate universe. I summon them using a key that opens a gate. They have magical powers that they use to help me. I am someone they follow but I treat them as close friends. Remember Lucy, you must treat others with kindness and never think yourself higher than anyone, that's bad. Everyone is at equal terms with each other. People that think themselves high though, aren't all bad. It's their actions that determine who they truly are at heart."

"Oh! Okay! I promise I will Mama!" she swore.

"Pinkie promise?" I suggested, holding up my pinkie finger for her to wrap her own one around.

"Pinkie promise!" we laughed and continued to talk. I told her about all the celestial spirits that I had the pleasure of woking with. The glint in her eyes showed great fascination and gleamed with delight. Every time I end a sentence, she insists upon wanting to hear more. I wanted to tell her everything but time flew by quickly and I found my husband calling out for us, unknowing of our whereabouts.

"Shhhh~" I hushed with a finger placed over my lips as Lucy covered her mouth, stifling her giggles, already getting an idea of what was to happen. "We jump out and attack Daddy with hugs when I say, yeah?" I whispered with a wide smile, only to have Lucy nod her head enthusiastically.

Soon enough, Jude came into view and was about to pass by, calling for us when I gave the signal for the 'attack'.

"AHHHHHH!" Lucy and I shouted, pouncing on the unsuspecting blonde. He was so caught off guard that he fell to the ground with Lucy and I on top. Lucy was nuzzling into his chest, her small arms hardly able to wrap themselves around his large torso whilst I had wrapped my arms around his neck and laid upon his side so as not to collide with my daughter.

"Surprise Daddy!" Lucy cheered, looking up at her father, who chuckled.

"And what a lovely surprise it is!" he answered, ruffling her hair. "So, are the two of you ready?" Jude asked. I was about to shake my head, no, as we have yet to change, when Lucy spoke up.

"Ready for what?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Your father and I planned on going out for dinner today." in an instant, she was up on her feet and tugging at our hands.

"Well what are we waiting for! Come on!" after Jude and I shared a laugh, we stood up and followed a hyper-active Lucy back into the mansion.

"I'll let you girls get ready." Jude stated after stopping and watching us go.

"Okay! See you later Dad!" Lucy waved and when Jude waved back, started running off to her room, ecstatic.

"Goodness, where do you get all this energy from?" I asked in an amused tone, once I had made it into her room to find her wardrobe door wide open.

"I don't know really." laughing at her response, I made my way over to her.

"Alright, well, what do you want to wear?"

"Hmm, something nice." she seemed really thoughtful about it but anything she wore was nice so I helped her choose.

"Okay then..." I hummed in delight, scanning my vision through the many clothes she owned before pulling out a cute sky blue dress that would reach all the way down to her knees, had a silky white ribbon around the waist, which tied into a bow, it didn't fit around her torso though, and only attached itself to the loose, shapeless dress. It also, only had thick - in terms of width - straps so I pulled out a white, long-sleeved scooped necked shirt for Lucy to wear underneath. "Change into these while I find you some socks, okay dear?"

"Okay!" she started undressing while I searched through her drawers and eventually found a pair of bellow the knee, white socks. Turning around, I found her trying (and failing) to put the dress on, which made me laugh. "D-Don't laugh, this is harder than it looks."

"Of course, I'm sorry dearest. Here, let me help you." I helped her put on the dress, over her long sleeved shirt, and let her slip her socks on. "Go and sit over there and I'll style your hair for you." I pointed towards the elegant stool that was placed before her vanity table, where she kept all of her hair ribbons, bracelets, necklaces, hair clips, hair ties and her hair brush. Without another word, her small feet pitter-pattered over to the stool, where she proceeded to seat herself upon.

Standing behind her, I took her comb and undid the small ribbon in her hair, which was holding it up in a half-up half-down, do. I then began to comb through her hair and style it. By the end, she had a small section of hair tied up at the side of her head, held by a hair tie and a length of blue ribbon, which was laced into a bow.

"You look adorable." I complimented, hugging her small frame from behind after crouching down to her height.

"Thank you Mommy!" we shared a smile before I pulled away.

"Now meet your father in the living room, I'll go get dressed as well.

"Okay!"

 **Lucy's POV**

We were having a really good time! First of all, we went to the park, where I got to play with Natsu for bit before he had to leave. It was sad that he always had to leave at a certain time but I always had an excitement for when we would meet again. Mum and Dad just held hands and talked while smiling at each other. It was really nice. Natsu and I talked about it. He said that he wants to grow up and have a family of his own and be as happy as my Daddy was. When he said that, I felt an overwhelming pride for my Mum and Dad.

Even though I'm just a child, I can still tell that other grown ups were jealous of the strong relationship my Mum and Dad had. At first, I didn't know why exactly, but then I found out that there was often a disagreement that grown up couples had with each other which led to their break ups. It's very sad to think of stuff like that so I instantly changed the subject and announced that I would help him.

 ** _~Mini Flashback~_**

"You'd help me? You really would?" Natsu's eyes gleamed as bright as his toothy grin. I tried to smile as big as he did but my cheeks ended up hurting so I stuck with as big a smile as I could pull, without hurting my cheeks.

"Yeah! I'll be there for you all the way!" we continued to smile at each other whilst on the swing, until Natsu frowned and shifted his gaze on the floor.

"But I heard that sometimes, people like us end up going away from each other and never meet each other again." I frowned too when he said that. It never crossed my mind - until now - that there was a chance that Natsu and I could end up growing up without being at each other's side. It was a horrible thought, he's my only true friend. The other kids just like me because my Dad makes a lot of money, so they expect me to buy them lots of presents for their birthdays.

"We'll think of something!" I encouraged, taking his hand in mine to reassure him. A small tint of pink was evident in his cheeks as warmth blossomed in mine when we locked eyes again.

"W-well, how are your Mum and Dad still really close?" Natsu asked as I pulled my hand away to grip onto the steel chain of the swing. He did the same as there was nothing else for him to do with his hand, though I could've sworn I saw a disappointed glint that shone in his eyes, disappearing as quickly as it came.

"There's this sort of contract they have with each other along with many other couples around the world." I said aloud, remembering what Mama told me when I asked the same questions. I had seen a grown up couple split up and I got curious as to why my Mum and Dad were able to stay together (not that I was going to complain. I would never wish them apart).

"What's it called?"

"It's called Marriage! They have a wedding ceremony where they give each other rings that they wear on their finger. It's a symbol of their belonging to each other. It's a bond that can't be broken and they will live happily ever after!" I cheered, finding that I had started swinging softly without me knowing.

"Then we can have a wedding ceremony and give each other rings! We can be happy together!"

"Really?! We could?" I asked, smiling brightly.

"Sure we can! I just have to find you a ring." I nodded along.

"And I'll find you a ring too!" the excitement was getting to us and we started jumping around until I realised something, "But Papa said that it's only until we're older, should we be able to get married."

"How come?" Natsu pouted, arms crossed, annoyed by that factor.

"Because it isn't ap-...appropriate for kids to get married, only grown ups can." I inwardly smiled, pride overwhelming me because I had said a really big word. Mum and Dad would be so proud.

"Oh..." Natsu mused with frowned but started grinning again shortly after, "It doesn't matter! We'll just get married when we've grown up! Pinkie Promise?" he held out his pinkie, smiling toothily with his eyes closed.

"Pinkie Promise!" I wrapped my pinkie around his before we shared a hug.

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

After that, we decided on keeping it a surprise for Mum and Dad; we would tell them when we can finally get married.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, slightly breathless since Natsu and I spent some time playing tag not too long ago. Daddy was carrying me so my legs wouldn't get anymore tired.

"Well, are you hungry?" Dad asked and I was about to answer but my stomach made the gurgling noises because it was angry at me for not eating. "I'm taking that as a yes." he laughed and so did Mommy as I pouted with my arms crossed. It wasn't funny. "Sorry Princess." my Dad apologised after seeing my face, he then lightly squeezing my nose with his thumb and finger.

"Daddd!" I whined but giggled.

"To the restaurant!" my mother cheered as I started cheering with her.

Mum and Dad had their meals and I had mine. It was really yummy but not as good as Mama's cooking. Mum made better food, in my opinion.

"Don't you think Mum makes better food Dad?" I asked before taking a sip of my lemonade.

"I can't agree with you more." Mum's face turned red before she playfully shoved Dad's shoulder.

I giggled at her face, "Mommy's face is a tomato!" I laughed before stifling it behind my hands.

"Oh shush Lucy." Mum gently scolded before covering her face.

"Sorry Mama." I apologised, looking down.

"I-It's okay my dear, j-just don't do it again." her face was less red now and I was almost tempted to say no because her face was really funny but I wouldn't do that to her.

"Okay!" we continued to eat until I was full and leaned back, patting my stomach.

"Is something wrong Princess?" Dad asked.

"Full..." was my only reply. He got a good laugh out of the expression I pulled and so did Mum, which made me frown.

I couldn't remember what happened after that but I woke up to the familiar ceiling of my bedroom. I guess I must have fallen asleep. Looking down on myself, I saw that I was wearing my Pyjamas. It was the pink one with the white polka dots. Yawning, I decided to go back to sleep and dreamt about my future wedding with Natsu.

 **Jude Heartfilia's POV**

"See? There's nothing for you to worry about." I concluded, once Layla and I had tucked Lucy into her bed and left for out rooms.

"I guess you're right. Thank you Jude." she leant into my side and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Of course, anything for you Layla." smiling at each other, we leant in for a kiss before preparing and going to bed. I wonder what things will come tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

**A Lovely Day But Soon...Disaster!**

 **Jude Heartfilia's POV**

Several days have past since my family and I have had an outing. Of course, Layla has been able to take out Lucy but I haven't been able to join them. Work has been building up a lot lately and I can't seem to keep up. It's quite miserable being in my office all day, working on and writing up papers relevant to the Heartfilia Company.

When I had started this establishment, all my intentions where based on keeping my new family well financed and under luxury. I had hoped that there wouldn't be many articles that I needed to take care of, that seemed to be the case for most of the time, though there have been times where I have needed to pull all-nighters as well as stay in my study for long hours during the day, but nothing too extreme. However, now, this doesn't appear to be the case. It's as if someone had realised what a very average amount of work I had to do then began piling up more for me just to raise the levels of my working hours.

Groaning, I placed the elegant pen in my hands, into the groove of my desk and circled my wrists, moaning with soft winces at the slight cracking of bones. After setting my hand down, I leaned back on my chair, the groove I made on the seat was considerably less comfortable now that I had sat on it for most hours of the day. My back was stiff, along with my shoulders and all I longed to do was lie in bed with my dear wife.

I made sure I was there to tuck Lucy in with Layla - the only time I had been able to see them throughout the day - it was the least I could do for them as I was late for breakfast, lunch and dinner and so they were already gone when I arrived at the dinning room. It was lonesome having to eat without anyone. Usually, there would be a new conversation every day, all about something new. We'd start with how our day was coming along and we'd keep track of each other's day, up until dinner, then we would engage in talking about different topics; maybe something that had occurred recently or just a random subject that interested us.

I feel extremely regretful for the moment. In fact, for the entirety of the day, I was depressed to say the least.

Looking over to the clock on the wall, I saw that it was already well past midnight and heaved a heavy sigh. Once I had returned my gaze onto the stack of papers I still had left to do, it only seemed to grow in my tired vision, it wasn't the fact that there was a lot of work that disheartened me, it was the realisation that I wouldn't be able to spend time with my family as much as I had hoped. However, I can't just sit and think about it, I need to get these papers done so I can finally start spending time with those precious to me.

Taking my pen in hand, I started writing up a paper, reading some accounts that related to the issue the document at hand was stating before completing it. I made sure that my writing was kept clean and crisp, not allowing any signs of exhaustion or tediousness to show through, though I had to deal with such gentle oppression for long periods of time.

Just when I was about to take another sheet of paper to repeat the process I had previously done with many other ones, there was a soft knocking on the door.

 ** _~Knock Knock Knock ~ ... ~Knock Knock Knock Knock~_**

"Yes?" I called out, "Come in." after the door creaked open, revealed at the doorway's entrance was the beautiful face of my wife. "Layla..." I breathed, unbelieving. She was in her long, graceful nightgown with her silky golden locks cascading down, rolling like a rive, past her shoulders. I rose from my seat but sank down - eyes still locked with hers - when I saw her making her way towards me. "What are you doing here at this late hour?" my gaze fell upon the clock once again before turning back to lock stares with her again, "You should be in bed."

She gave a gentle, hushed laugh (music to my ears), "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" I smiled weakly.

"Well, I have a perfect reason for doing so. What of you? Hurry on to bed now." she shook her head, making my brows come together in a knot upon my forehead, as if to ask why without any verbal speech.

"I have just a good a reason to be out of bed than you do for your work." I raised a brow at her logic, trying to ask her without any words, though she didn't respond and only continued to make her way over until she was right beside me.

"And that is..."

"To drag you into bed." her statement was simple and blunt. All I could do was chuckle, she know's perfectly well that I can't do anything of the sort. "I know that you wouldn't want to go through with it as you want to do your work but rest so that you can finish it quicker tomorrow morning. It would make Lucy and I very happy." by now, she had sank to the floor, her gown strewn around her like flurry of silk, taken my hand in hers and held my palm to her cheeks. Her eyes were closed, revealing the true length of her long, thick lashes.

"Will it really make you happy?"

"Yes, very much so." the lids of her eyes fluttered open and in her chocolate brown orbs, she knew. She knew that she had got me, because she knows that I would do anything to make them happy, especially after staying away from them for so long. I'm so glad she said yes when I asked her to marry me.

"Alright, you go to bed, I'll finish one last paper and I'll be there." a frown made it's way upon her lips. "Please don't give me that look dear, I promise I will be there. Okay?" I caressed her cheeks lovingly, looking at her with reassuring eyes.

"Okay, you promise. I'll take you upon your word." Standing up, she gave me a sweet, affectionate kiss before heading out of the room. With a smile upon my face, I turned back to the last paper I must take care of before going to sleep.

Minutes ticked by and I was finally able to stand up and stretch. It was so satisfying to feel the stiffness of my back disappear but my fatigue is still present. I made my way back to my shared room with Layla and idly prepared for bed before slipping under the covers. The instant I was under the already warm duvet, small arms wrapped around me. They were definitely not Layla's as this pair of arms were much much shorter.

"Goodnight Dad." the little voice of Lucy mused as I turned and smiled at her.

"Sweet dreams princess." I kissed her brow and placed her in between Layla and me. Meeting the eyes of my love, we both then looked down at Lucy as our hands interlocked and we all soon drifted into a dreamless sleep. Everything couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

I eventually finished all the paperwork that I needed to get done and today was the day that I would be able to have some time with Layla and Lucy. After all that's happened with work, it's such a relief to finally see the two faces of the two lovely females that make my skies a vibrant blue.

Today, we scheduled an outing to the park and then walk around town to buy some things before going home for dinner. Natsu could possibly join us throughout shopping and maybe even through dinner. When I introduced the idea to Lucy, she instantly became ecstatic about the events of the day. She wouldn't stop saying about the many things that she'll do with Natsu after they leave the park to go shopping, she even asked if she could buy Natsu some things. I agreed, of course, I knew how much Natsu meant to her and he was like the son I never had so I was willing to buy him things.

"Thanks Daddy!" Lucy squealed in delight, hugging my leg. With a chuckle, I picked her up and we continued our walk to the park together with Layla.

 **Layla's POV**

I had a good feeling about today, well, that's all I can do to convince myself that anything would be otherwise. In the morning, things started out okay but I kept getting these odd suspicions. Glancing at Jude and Lucy, my lips tugged upwards into a smile, all worries leaving me for a moment until I looked on ahead, the sight of the empty park further on, made me doubt about all good things. Maybe something horrible happened to Natsu. I hope nothing did though, he's such a good friend to Lucy and like a darling son to me. I could distinctly remember the time when I had vowed that I would protect him with all of my power, as I would with Lucy and Jude as well.

My eyes searched for the pink haired boy, growing even more troubled at his continued absence. Thinking back to the last time we met (with just Lucy and me as Jude-darling couldn't make it with his work), I recalled the moment where I had asked him to come back to the park, of the same day at the same time, next week, promising that Jude would be there for him to see again as he was quite sad that Jude wasn't there on that day. I didn't want to let him down so I encouraged Jude as much as I could, knowing that if he stayed awake all night, he wouldn't have the energy to keep doing them in the morning, it was such hard labour on him and it wasn't fair that he would suddenly be given more work to do when he had almost finished the previous.I hated seeing him in such distress and I knew that he felt the same way about me so I kept my worries to myself and stayed strong, always alert for the unexpected.

Once we were finally at the park, I found that Natsu still wasn't there and my concern soon caught ahold of Lucy and Jude. We looked around the park, looking for him, not moving from our spot. He didn't appear anywhere and the entire park was empty.

"Where is that boy?" Jude muttered to himself. I could tell that he was beginning to stress over the boy's well-being and I could understand. We had grown very close to Natsu and had become accustomed to his personality. It was a weekly routine that we would meet him - at least - once though, sometimes, even more than three times a week. I wasn't one to complain and neither were Lucy and Jude, however, Jude-darling sometimes might not be able to make it due to his work, the previous was one of those times. He made it up to Natsu as soon as possible though. Today was no different, he had planned to take Natsu with us on our outing, arguing that he thought Natsu needed to be fed more. I agreed in a heartbeat. Just the sight of his stringy arms and legs brought great concern.

"Mommy?..." Lucy whimpered, tugging at my dress. She had noticed Natsu wasn't here and it had already been about five minutes since we had arrived at the park. Each and every one of us was gripped in fear of the pinkette's welfare.

"It's alright Lucy...I'm sure he'll turn up soon-"

"HEY!" a familiar voice shouted, I could almost hear the grin on his face. In the distance, I saw Natsu's small figure, holding onto the hand of another, one with short, silky white hair and adorned in a hot pink dress. Once the two figures came up, I was able to fully examine the other child.

 **Lucy's POV**

I knew it was a girl, she had really pretty blue eyes and was around my height. It's really exciting to see another person my age around here, that isn't just Natsu but the fact that they were holding hands kind of put me off. Usually, Natsu and I were the ones that held hands. I thought I was the only one that he held hands with. So focused on the new feeling that was lingering in my stomach, I didn't realise that the new girl and Natsu stopped holding each other's hands.

"Sorry I'm late, I wanted you to meet my new friend!" he was grinning ear to ear and, despite the minor agony that was at the pit of my belly, I smiled too.

"Hi there! I'm Lisanna!" her voice was really sweet and matched her looks. She's like a moving, talking, life-sized doll!

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I introduced myself the way I was taught: with a curtsy and politeness, accompanied with formality. Catching a glance of my parents, I saw a gleam of pride in their eyes, it made them happy that I acted lady-like around new people so I did my best to do so but it was quite bothersome if it wasn't a pleasure meeting them. I wouldn't say that to Lisanna though, if she really is Natsu's friend then I want to be her friend too.

"Wow! Are you a princess?" she asked as I blushed. Why would she think that?

"No, I'm just Lucy!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Yeah! I told you not to think that Lisanna!" Natsu cut in as Lisanna pouted.

"Well, anyone would mistake her for one. She looks and acts just like a princess!" I giggled at her response and decided to have some input in it too.

"Thank you! At first, I thought you were a walking, talking, life-sized doll!" her cheeks grew pink and her gaze drifted to the ground.

"Th-thank you." she mused and it was silent for a moment. Natsu was smiling his brightest smile as I did the same, Lisanna soon joined in after overcoming her shyness and we continued to smile at each other.

"It's nice meeting you Lisanna, would you kids like to play for a little while?" mommy asked in her gentle tone before each of us nodded enthusiastically.

It was so much fun having another person to play with at the park. There were times where I wanted to play with the other kids that were here as well, but I got too shy and just kept to myself and Natsu. I didn't mind though, my time with Natsu was never dull, there was never a boring moment that I spent with him. In fact, all the times that I had with him were always the best. Now that we could play with Lisanna, I'm even more happy.

"This! Is! So! Much! Funnnnn!" Lisanna screamed as I laughed happily. We were sharing a big swing and Natsu was pushing us. It was a lot of fun. We played adventure games and I couldn't be happier to have met and played with Lisanna, she was a whole lot of fun.

Time flew by and soon enough, as mommy always says, all fun things must come to an end and Lisanna had to go home. It wasn't all bad though, we promised to play together again some time before sharing a hug and waving goodbye. I felt kinda sad that she had to go because it seemed like there was nothing left to play.

"What should we do now?" I asked, my gaze still fixed on where Lisanna had gone the direction of. Natsu didn't respond but I did feel his hand take mine. A warmth rapidly spread over my cheeks and I found myself looking into his eyes.

"We can play some more! What would you like to play?" Natsu began but father came up to us and asked.

"Sorry Natsu but I'm afraid Lucy can't play anymore, we're going out tonight."

"Oh..." Natsu mused, disappointment dripping from his voice, like it did every time father announced that we had to go.

"But, you'd be welcome come and join us."

 **Layla's POV**

When my husband announced that it was okay for Natsu to come and join us, the boy's face visibly lit up; it was as if he had been given something that he'd always wanted and I couldn't help but giggle at his innocence.

"Really?! I can come along?!" his eyes seemed to hold an entire galaxy of stars as he stared up at Jude and me with his huge, signature grin.

"Of course you can, now come on, we don't have all day. We'll even drop you home!" I suggested, reaching out for his hand. He was still holding Lucy's hand with his other - which was really cute - so I took his only free hand in mine whilst Jude took Lucy's.

"You don't have to do that! I'll just walk home!" he seemed a little nervous with his response.

"Natsu, you might just be a boy but you're also a young lad, we can't let you go with danger just around any unsuspecting corner. We will escort you back home." Jude stated firmly. Natsu nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment before nodding quite tensely. This brought a gentle smile on Jude's face and he reached out to ruffle Natsu's hair. "Ata boy! Now lets have a good dinner."

* * *

We went to our favourite restaurant and allowed Natsu freedom of ordering whatever he wanted, along with a dessert of course. To our surprise, for such a small body, Natsu had a really big appetite. He was quick to eat what was delivered for him and despite his lack of manners at the table, Jude and I found ourselves laughing as Lucy giggled, Natsu only grinned in delight, a look of bliss on his face. It was the same story for when the desert he happily ordered, arrived. Him and Lucy had a competition on who could slurp up the remains of their melted sundae first. Due to Natsu's great stomach, it was certain that he won and non of us minded. It was all such great fun, that was all that mattered.

* * *

The night ended young and we were on our way, escorting Natsu back home as we had promised.

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner and taking me home!" Natsu thanked after he had stopped.

"Of course, it was no trouble at all." I mused, happy that he was happy.

"We should do it more often!" Lucy interjected as Jude and I nodded.

"Definitely!" Jude agreed.

"But Natsu dear, why did we stop here?" I asked.

"Oh, I can walk the rest of the way back." his response brought a frown to our faces.

"Natsu, we promised to take you home and when I said that, I meant fully home." Jude reasoned.

"You don't have to worry, my home is just over there!" he pointed towards the local orphanage. Once Jude and I laid eyes on the building, we were suddenly struck with realisation and sympathy. However, a question lingered in my head. Did this mean that Lisanna was an orphan too?

"Oh..." Lucy's soft voice mused and when I looked down she had tightly embraced her best friend. It was heart warming to see them like this. Thoughts of the future were filled with my Lucy marrying Natsu. I believe that no other boy would be good enough for my daughter, apart from Natsu. He has been there for Lucy through thick and thin, making her cloudy days bright. That's who I want to have marry my daughter one day; someone that can bring her happiness even if there's no longer any hope for such. "I'll see you again next week Natsu!" Lucy chimed.

 **Jude's POV**

It was a sweet moment that Lucy and Natsu shared but when Lucy kissed the his cheek and when I saw that he instantly flushed red, a spark of fury and protectiveness ignited inside me. If it weren't for Layla taking my hand in hers, I don't know what I would've done. I like the boy but when my girl is involved in a romantic way, I will not tolerate it! She's too young right now! This is every father's nightmare come true. My sweet little girl wouldn't be my little girl anymore with the influence of another boy.

* * *

Lucy was happily tucked into bed and had drifted asleep but the small fury I had due to the event that had just happened between her and Natsu, was still inside me, burning ever brighter. I'm sure that Layla sensed this too as she made small yet intimate gestures that indicated to calming me down.

"Calm down honey." Layla stated gently once we were in bed together.

"I can't calm down! Did you see what happened?!" I reasoned, looking at her in anger but she only laughed.

"There's nothing you should worry about. It's not like she's going to run away with him...no, never. Our Lucy has more sense than that." I only looked away, not knowing how to respond as she had quite a good point. Dealing with my stubbornness, she turned my head by the chin and made me face her before continuing, "And beside, wouldn't you much rather prefer Natsu to be with Lucy than any other man?" thinking back to all the times Natsu made Lucy happy and how I would have thanked him endlessly for that, I realised that he was perfect for Lucy. They were comfortable with each other and I'm sure they made each other's days much brighter.

Sighing in defeat, I ran my fingers through my hair, "I...I guess your right..." smiling at each other, we shared a kiss before turning out the lights, drifting asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **? POV**

Tomorrow would be the day, the perfect day to get revenge on that good for nothing Heartfilia! He has made us suffer and we will do the same.

After being tricked and swindled by that good for nothing man we will make him pay...with his life...

"Everything is ready and prepared sir." the voice of my loyal associate mused and bringing great satisfaction with his statement, I smirked.

"Good..." waving my hand - a gesture for him to leave - I was left on my own, inwardly shaking with thirst for sweet sweet revenge and excitement. Tomorrow shall be a revolution! A day that will once again strike the public and allow us to make a name of ourselves once more, after being brought down by that Heartfilia.

Once he is as good as dead, we will take his daughter and finally proceed with our plans...

* * *

 **Layla's POV**

"Dears, should we go out today as well? I want to do some shopping." I asked as we were having breakfast.

"Yes, of course. That's a brilliant idea. I need to buy some more writing materials anyway. I'll do my work later on tonight." he smiled after he saw me pull a worried expression, "This is more important. I can handle a little paper work and I most definitely won't let it get bigger through procrastination. I've gone off that terrible habit dear." that statement was rather reassuring but I still felt a sense of unease for today as well. However, throughout the days that I have felt the same restlessness, nothing bad would end up happening so I'm beginning to let my guard down. I don't want all this stress showing, which could probably end up in causing others to worry and I most definitely don't want that to happen.

* * *

"Lucy dear, what would you like? Pink or blue?" I held the two separate dresses up for her to examine but she only shrugged her shoulders.

"Does it really make a difference Mommy?" she asked as I half-suppressed a laugh.

"No, it most certainly doesn't." I stated, agreeing with her before putting the dresses back and moving on.

"Where are we going?"

"To find you another style of dress. Those two didn't seem to suit your interest..." she was holding my hand as we made our way through the many isles of varied articles of clothing.

"Yeah, they were too frilly for me." she commented as I laughed again. Continuing with our shopping, I found that something had caught Lucy's interest, making her stare at an outfit in a catalogue, available at one of the store's shelves. "What is that my dear?" I asked, looking over her shoulder. I found an outfit that was composed of a sleeveless top with a collar, outlined in blue and had a blue cross at the front with the lines crossing at the chest area. It was accompanied with a brown belt and a matching blue skirt. For footwear, it had a pair of high, bellow the knee, black leather, heeled boots. Unfortunately, it was for teenagers but the outfit was located at the store and priced reasonably.

"My..." I hummed as Lucy continued to stare at the stylish attire, "that looks like the perfect uniform for a mage that uses Celestial Spirit Magic..." she gasped.

"Like you mommy?"

"Yes," I confirmed before continuing, "do you still have your key?" she nodded enthusiastically, about to reach into her shirt. "Shhh! Don't do that out here darling, we don't want anyone spotting you pulling it out!" her giggle made me smile before she nodded. "Wonderful, I'm glad you keep it with you. Remember what I told you though."

"Mhm! I must give it my all and make sure that water is around to open this in!" I nodded with an approving smile.

"Exactly. You must unlock the magic within you and be determined to unlock the gate in order to succeed." Wanting to surprise her, I walked out of the store and took her to where Jude was. "Jude-darling, can you please take care of Lucy? I would like to do something alone really quickly. I'll meet you at the entrance of the food section of the mall. Without letting him state another word, I went off in a hurry, eager to set my idea into motion. Of course, I can't do it alone so I'll have to ask for help.

 **Jude's POV**

That was strange, I wonder what Layla wants to do.

"What do you think your Mommy is doing Lucy?" I asked, crouching down to her petite height, only to have her shrug. She seemed confused at Layla's sudden acts as well so I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know either.

"I don't know, sorry Daddy." I petted her head with a smile.

"It's alright. Now lets go and buy Daddy's material before heading towards the food section." with a curt nod and smile, she grabbed onto my hand, allowing me to lead her towards the paying desk before we headed to where Layla wanted us to meet.

* * *

I didn't know why she was taking so long but I hoped for her well-being. Finding a near by bench, I sat down with Lucy and we conversed about random subjects, not minding the people that walked by. It was one of those moment where I could spend time with her without worrying about my work. Today was, yet again, one of the many days that went by without anything going wrong. I'm so lucky to have a life such as this one.

 **? POV**

"He doesn't seem to be suspecting anything, it's best if we kill him now!"

"No! Not yet you imbecile! I want his wife to be here and see her husband's suffering. Just wait!"

 **Layla's POV**

Once I had done what I needed to do, I began walking to where Lucy and Jude should be, however, I saw some suspicious people in the distance. They didn't look out of the ordinary but I did sense their auras and it didn't hold anything but darkness. They appeared to be waiting for someone (or, perhaps, something) and stood in a small group that was out of the sight of my husband. As I drew closer, my intuition grew even more cautious.

 **? POV**

"I can see her coming! Let's kill him now!"

"Stop being so impatient! We have to wait for the perfect time! Let her come closer, I'll tell you when to shoot!" there was a grumble but when I turned to him with a glare, I found him nodding. "Good! Now shut up!" he was so agitating. We have to be composed at this most opportune time.

 **Layla's POV**

I was about to call out to them as they still had yet to notice me, so engrossed in the conversation that they shared but from the corner of my eye, I saw that one of the figures began to raise their hand, a magical yet dangerous glow beginning to emit from it. From the direction the man was point, I was sure that Jude was his target.

Acting upon instinct, I rushed to shield my husband from the danger, taking the impact to my chest with a cry of pain. It wasn't my heart but I soon started to find it hard to breath. Collapsing to the ground, I started coughing up blood. My blood.

 **Jude's POV**

I heard a sickening sound and scream that resembled a person being hit by some sort of painful magic. In an instant, I had turned and gasped at the sight, a sight that I never wanted to catch a glimpse of. It couldn't be! For once in my miserable life, I was hit by the cruelty of the real world after being hidden from it for so long. If only it didn't take all of this to make me realise.

 ** _"LAYLA!"_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jude's POV**

Today's the day - the day of Layla's funeral. I never imagined that our future would ever be like this, I had thought in the past that, the way we'd leave this world was, together. We'd hold hands as we lay in our death bed, smiling wrinkly smiles, I would lean down and place a gentle kiss on her forehead before she sleeps forever, I would then, join her in our peaceful slumber. The scenario that I had always hoped would be our final moments together was spent, holding hands, in each others' arms, dreaming a dreamless dream, until we breathed our last breaths, together. However, right at this moment, I'm staring down at my beloved's face, the rise and fall of her chest was no longer present, the dusted rosiness in her cheeks wasn't over her countenance; she's deathly pale with only a thin line as her lips, she wasn't smiling. What I'd give to see her smiling, blushing and breathing once more. As tragic as it is, I know that, even if I walked all over the world twice or thrice, I would never be able to get her back.

Tears accumulated upon the surface of my eyes but I held them back, with Lucy already crying and sniffling beside me, her trembling small hand clenching within mine as she placed a small bouquet of lilies within Layla's overlapping, pale hands; I had to stay strong, for her. Although, I know that tonight, I won't be able to sleep and would completely ignore my work, the death of my wife is more important to me then pieces of paper that are worth nothing without words.

The ceremony drawled on. It was the longest, most depressing day of my life. The reality of everything came so suddenly, for such a long time, I had been in a daze - kept within the bright side of life for far too long - shielded from the darkness by my beloved. Now that she's gone, the gloom that I've been secluded from, has come to haunt me. It's all too unexpected, too impetuous, too unforgiving. It enrages me to be slapped with the face with the fact that it took Layla's death to make me recall how cruel and ruthless this world is. All I have now is Lucy, my only daughter, I can't let anyone take her away from me. No, especially not the same way Layla was taken from my life. I'd be a failure as a father, I'm already an incompetent as a husband. I couldn't protect Layla and if i can't protect Lucy, what is my self worth?

It finally came to the burial of Layla and I could only stare down at the grave as dirt was shovelled onto the coffin, filling up the rectangular hole. Hours past as many relatives, friends and loved ones exchanged silent words of grief with me as well as each other. People began to leave, one by one but Lucy and I stayed, along with a pink haired boy. I was grateful that Natsu was here. He had managed to calm Lucy down, settling her crying and sobbing into gentle sniffles and soft whimpers. There was only that, which took the silence in the air as company as I was still staying strong for her, knowing that if I started to break down, she'd join me as well. Tonight, I'll make sure she's tucked into bed before I have some time alone.

"Jude..." a voice uttered as a hand was placed on my shoulder, turning, I met the ash grey eyes of Tatiana. She was one of the bridesmaids in mine and Layla's wedding, I've seen her around a fair amount of times but I've been busy with work to properly have a conversation with her, the only rare words we exchange are warm greetings and the occasional 'how are you?'s. It isn't as though we don't like each other, we're just too busy, she has her own family and I have mine. Though, she tended to come by whenever she had free time and wanted to sped it with Layla. Over a cup of tea and biscuits, they'd talk for hours and Lucy would drop by to join them. Lucy adores her as if she's her own aunt when she actually isn't and is only Layla's childhood best friends.

"Tatiana..." I scanned her frame and caught sight of her husband, standing behind her, holding her hand, "You're leaving?"

"Yes..." she concluded, glancing over at Lucy, who was attempting to giggle (but failing) at the silly faces Natsu was making, before looking back at me with furrowed brows. I nodded glumly and was about to turn back and gaze at Layla's grave once more but was stopped by Tatiana's voice, "Jude, I suggest you get inside before it starts to rain. The clouds are gathering," I slowly shook my head, holding my breath to hold the tears back, I don't want to leave yet, it's still too early for me to leave.

"I can't leave her yet...even if it rains, I can't..-" her hand moved up and cupped my cheek, giving me a sympathetic look.

"I know it's hard but she wouldn't want you catching a cold. She'd just blame herself." you ground my teeth together, pulling away from her.

"She wouldn't have to blame herself if I had been more careful that day!"

"It couldn't be avoided Jude, you know that. Even if you saw it, she would've still thrown herself in front of you. She loved you very dearly and that's why she did what she did." I looked down, biting my lip. With every moment, it became harder and harder to hold back the tears. Tatiana embraced my torso, giving me a light squeeze before pulling away and turning around, her light blue hair sweeping the air, as she walked off with her husband, who had also given me the same look of condolence. Ever since the moment that Layla's eyes fluttered close forever, I had an ever present melancholy look on my face, it can't go away because the person that could take it all disappear with a simple smile is no longer here. My Layla..gone! And it's all my fault!

Facing down and staring at Layla's grave stone again, I clenched my hands into fists so hard my knuckles turned deathly white. I didn't care if I was digging my nails into my palm, the stinging pain would numb into nothing, unlike this feeling of loss that I'm sure would always be present from now on. I feel helpless, just staring down at her grave, I can't believe she's gone and I couldn't do anything about it. Its frustrating and irritating yet, tragically sorrowful. I stood there for, who knows how long, until small drops of wetness dripped onto my hair, and shoulders. Looking up, a drop of rain fell into my eyes, which I easily blinked away. Rain. How suitable for my pitiful situation, at least now, I'd be able to disguise my tears. Once the raindrops collectively became a down pour, I finally let it go and cried the tears I had been refraining from letting go for the past agonising days and several hours, making sure that I didn't sob so as not to alarm my only daughter.

"P-papa.." I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down to meet the brown eyes of my daughter, they were swollen by the tears, she's never cried this much, it saddens me more.

"Yes Lucy?" I made sure that my voice didn't crack, which, thankfully, it didn't.

"I-It's raining and it's cold." nodding, I picked her up as I held onto Natsu's small hand and walked over to the limo, parked not too far away. Once we were settled inside, I made sure that Lucy and Natsu both had their seat belts on before telling the chauffeur to take us back to the mansion.

The drive home was spent in silence. Usually if Layla were still alive, there'd be a merry buzz in the moderate room of the limo, even if it was raining. However, now that she's gone, a deafening silence, coated with solemn despair, hung upon the thick air. I had Lucy cuddled up at my right side as Natsu sat on my left. It was a long ride home and soon they ended up sleeping, curled up on either side of me. A sad smile weakly tugged at my lips but the heftiness of the depression in my chest brought that into a frown. With a sigh, I leaned back, nestling in the leather seat of the limo, letting my eyes drift close before slipping into a slumber.

* * *

 _"Jude, my darling." there she was, the lady of my earth, standing before me. A smile was etched upon her pink lips as her beauty and lovely personality radiated off her like the comforting rays of the sun._

 _"Layla, you're alive." I felt tears surface as I reached forward to touch her delicate hands, only to have mine go straight through hers. Eyes wide, I clenched my hand with the other, staring in disbelief at my lover's hand._

 _"I'm sorry I had to leave so soon." a soft rush of warmth caressed my cheek as she had reached out to tenderly cup it in her faint hands._

 _"Th-this can't be...don't tell me I'm dreaming! I want to hold you! Please, let me hold you...in my arms." I sobbed pathetically. Falling to my knees before sobbing uncontrollably into both my hands. Moments passed and I was surrounded by a consoling warmth. Blinking my eyes open, as they were clenched shut with salty tears lining my, only moments ago, I saw honey blonde hair flowing like a river. This image is one that I'm very familiar with, I see it every day, every time my love pulls me into her arms, in a loving embrace._

 _"Everything will be okay. I'm not fully gone. I'm still here, right beside you. I'll watch over you and Lucy forever and always. Because I love you both...so so much." faintly, I felt her once familiar soft, thin lips press against mine to which I responded by kissing back, yearning for her touch to remain longer, however, that small amount of bliss only lingered for several moments and I was then encased in darkness._

 _Layla was no longer by my side. There was only darkness, nothing was present other then my existence. I continued to stare at the abyss motionless as I contemplated over what's happened and the reasons behind it all but once I had only began thinking about the possibilities, a scene flickered to light, before my eyes._

 _There I stood, looking young and youthful. I can already tell my age. I was in my mid twenties and I can recall that that was the time when I was struggling with beginning the Heartfilia corporation. I had fallen into a great deal of debt and I had myself trapped in a hole that I couldn't claw myself out of. In desperate need of help, I did something unforgivable...It...it's all coming back to me now._

 _"I take it that you're the mage mafia family of-"_

 _"Cut the introductions. What do you want us to do? We'll give you a price." three tall hooded figures dressed in a opaque black cloaks stood before the young me, their hoods shadowed their facial features, excluding their lips_

 _"I need you to take down the opposing company that threatens mine."_

 _"You want us to go on a Massacre?" they asked, their lips stretching up into a smirk under the dim light that was able to illuminate the bottom half of their face._

 _"No, do something other then that. Spread rumours and make those rumours come true. I need you to be the ones that ring their downfall." they briefly turned to each other, exchanged curt nods before turning back to face the young me. "So, is it a deal?"_

 _"It'll be a deal as long as we get the price."_

 _"Anything." the past me uttered. How careless me. What had made me come to such a desperate conclusion to my past problems?_

 _"Give us 45% of your company's earnings."_

 _"It's a deal then." I watched as the shaking of hands was made and the scene faded to present a blur of images of the cause for the ruin of the opposing institution, allowing mine to rise to the top. Finally, I was able to the bread bringing father my small family needed. The kaleidoscope of images soon passed before my eyes were yet again met with another encounter of three similar figures._

 _"Here is your payment. You did a good job, well done." the young me presented a moderately sized bag of jewels to the hooded men, only to have them push it away._

 _"We change our minds about that payment."_

 _"Oh?" the past me raised a brow, as did I. This memory had completely faded from my mind and it's just now that I'm finally recalling it._

 _"We heard that you have a daughter now."_

 _"What does my daughter have to do with the payment?" there was a raise in my past self's voice._

 _"She is the payment now Mr Heartfilia."_

 _"No! Your price has gone too high! I'm not paying it! Just take the jewels and leave!"_

 _"We can't do that. You see, we want to make our family stronger and join with another. Unfortunately, our family is mostly composed of men so we need your daughter."_

 _"Why not take a random girl from the streets! Not my Lucy!"_

 _"Lucy. What a lovely name for a beautiful little girl."_

 _"Shut up and answer my question!" they huffed._

 _"Fine. We can't basically take any random girl. We need one with status so that the opposing family is satisfied. Since your company has gone into power, you're daughter is perfect."_

 _"No! I won't allow it! Stay away or else!"_

 _"Or else what?" they challenged._

 _"You don't want to know..." there was a growl in my voice as I countered their statement. The scene also faded and there was, again, a kaleidoscope of more scenes followed. I had brought the entire mage mafia family down, getting them executed but I wasn't too sure if all of them was fully killed as the men that killed my Layla were a lot like the ones that were involved in my past. Beforehand, I had foolishly believed that they were all truly gone. Now I know that that is no longer the case. Just as I thought my horrible past would fade away. There, I saw it. The same horrific image that haunts me and will surely haunt me until the day I die. The image of Layla, my love, dying in my arms as I helplessly did nothing to save her._

* * *

"Sir?" came a voice, bringing me back to reality from the subconscious torment that I had placed myself in. "We're at the mansion now."

Looking down, I saw Lucy and Natsu still asleep at my side. My eyes focused on Lucy, the only family I have with me. I have to protect her no matter what. Those men were still out there and I will not rest until they are found and killed.

* * *

 _I'm so sorry this was quite short but I will be posting another chapter soon. I hope that you enjoyed reading this one. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it as well._


End file.
